Fall of the Republic
*War on Quarzite *Campaign against the Shadow CollectiveDarth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1 *Jedi Purge |events=}} The Fall of the Republic, also known as the Age of the Republic, was a period of time that referred to the last thirteen years of the Galactic Republic's existence. History This era was characterized by many conflicts that engulfed the galaxy beginning with the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. The inaction of then Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum during the crisis led him to be voted out of office and replaced as Chancellor by Naboo Senator Sheev Palpatine, who was secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Further governmental inaction and corruption ultimately led to the Separatist Crisis, in which thousands of worlds seceded from the Republic and formed a separate government, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tensions fostered between the two factions through the machinations of Sidious and his Sith apprentice, Count Dooku ultimately led to the outbreak of the pan-galactic Clone Wars in 22 BBY.Star Wars: Galactic Atlas The Clone Wars raged for three years, during which the Republic became an increasingly militarized state in the name of order and security against the Separatist threat. Chancellor Palpatine, whose term was already extended due to the Separatist Crisis, remained in office for the duration of the conflict, all the while centralizing political and military authority in the Office of the Chancellor through the various wartime emergency powers granted to him by the Galactic Senate. After he and Dooku manipulated Rush Clovis and orchestrated the Separatist takeover of Scipio, another power given to Palpatine was control of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. In the waning days of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, the Separatists suffered a series of major defeats including the deaths of Dooku and General Grievous at the hands of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi respectively. Meanwhile, the Jedi High Council, who became increasingly wary of Palpatine due to his unprecedented wartime powers, discovered his identity as the enigmatic Sith Lord Darth Sidious. The Jedi's attempt to apprehend him ultimately failed and fostered Skywalker's fall to the dark side and rechristening as Sidious' new apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader was subsequently sent to attack the Jedi Temple. Simultaneously, Palpatine instituted Order 66 to the Grand Army of the Republic, beginning the initial part of the systematic destruction of the Jedi Order, as clone troopers executed their Jedi Generals across the galaxy. With the Jedi Order decimated, Palpatine gave the proclamation of the New Order to an emergency session of the Galactic Senate, where he declared the Jedi enemies of the state, while transforming the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, with himself as Galactic Emperor. At the same time, Vader destroyed the Separatist Council and deactivated the Droid Army, effectively ending the Clone Wars and cementing the return of the galaxy to the rule of the Sith. The subsequent nineteen years before the start of the Galactic Civil War and the five years after were called the Age of the Empire. Appearances *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' * *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 5'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''Queen's Shadow'' audiobook *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' audiobook * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' audiobook * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: May the Force Be with Us Cinestory Comic'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' audiobook * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple'' audiobook *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Ahsoka'' audiobook * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''A New Dawn'' audiobook *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' audiobook *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 2'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 5'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 3'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Smuggler's Run'' audiobook * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' audiobook *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * }} Non-canon appearances * * *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Sources * *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * * * * Notes and references External link Category:Galactic Republic events Category:Time periods